


【鹤白】Sweetest Honey

by snow_rock



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_rock/pseuds/snow_rock
Summary: 流水账加小破车一发完。还是新手上路，车速不太稳定，见谅。脑洞来自fm期间白鹤的遭遇repo以及在wb看到的一个梗。鹤左白右文学。无敌OOC。奶油play。
Relationships: Tsurubo Shion/Shiroiwa Ruki, 岩房, 鹤白
Kudos: 8





	【鹤白】Sweetest Honey

**Author's Note:**

> 流水账加小破车一发完。还是新手上路，车速不太稳定，见谅。  
> 脑洞来自fm期间白鹤的遭遇repo以及在wb看到的一个梗。鹤左白右文学。无敌OOC。奶油play。

1.

“不好意思，请问，是白岩君和鹤房君吗？”

彼时白岩瑠姬正在对着鹤房汐恩说教，诸如别再吃甜点了云云的苦口婆心。耳边突然传来女孩子怯怯的询问。白岩转过头，对上了背着JO1周边挎包的粉丝满是惊喜的双眼。

“嗯，你好。我是白岩。”然后拉了拉被甜品勾走了魂的鹤房的衣角。鹤房有点儿不耐烦，刚想向白岩回嘴，看着面前的JAM，倒也只能老老实实打个招呼，“.…..哦哦，你好，我是鹤房。”

“啊，是真人啊！真是吓了一跳。其实我会去参加明天的粉丝见面会，但是能在这见到白岩君和鹤房君，简直是太幸运了。我在赛时就一直很喜欢二位呢….”

女孩子絮絮叨叨的发言让白岩不自觉的挂起了微笑。如果可以，白岩倒是想陪她多聊几句，只是在一旁的经纪人递了个眼色，大概是在这停留的时间太长了，不得已，白岩截住了女孩的话头，“非常感谢你的喜欢，也希望你能继续为我们应援。明天fan meeting再见吧。”

女孩明白了白岩的意思，她向二人挥了挥手，转过身走远了。白岩有些百感交集，做偶像也有些年头了，被粉丝认出来的经历却是一只手都能数得过来。他想和鹤房分享下心路历程，回过头却看到这人行云流水般地对着一个草莓蛋糕点单付款，“我要这个，谢谢。”

2.

“你要什么？”白岩问鹤房，顺手接过了店员包装好的蛋糕盒子。

“喂，我买的！”

“那又怎样？“白岩对着经纪人努了努嘴，拍拍还在嘟嘟囔囔的反抗期少年，”走了，回去了。”

路灯昏黄的灯光把两个人的身影在地面上投射出奇怪的形状。经纪人远远地走在前面，留下白岩和鹤房在后面有一搭没一搭地斗嘴。

“我说真的，下次见到JAM们要好好打招呼。”

“知道了知道了。哎！别晃蛋糕，我还想吃呢！”

“说了没你的份。SNS上的饭都说你胖了，还吃么？”

“……白岩瑠姫你快闭嘴吧。”

年下的恋人被戳到了最近困扰的痛点，气鼓鼓地撅了撅嘴。真可爱，像只河豚一样，白岩想。只是这话说出来鹤房估计要爆炸。大概是什么奇怪的年下的自尊心，鹤房不喜欢自己说他可爱，两人相处的时候，他总是像个虚张声势的小狮子，偶尔也会说一些不知从哪学来的装酷的台词，非得听白岩夸他“帅气”、“可靠”才肯罢休。在感情里争夺主导权的男孩子总是惹人喜爱的，白岩自然也乐意附和对方。他把手指放到嘴前，做了个拉上拉链的手势，轻快地踩着鹤房的影子，慢慢地朝酒店走去。

3.

在酒店大堂和经纪人道别后，二人拖着疲惫的身体回到了房间。

白岩把蛋糕放在了电视柜上，拿起浴袍走进浴室之前，还不忘叮嘱被明令要求减重的恋人一句，“鹤房汐恩，别动那个蛋糕，我是认真的。”

“行了行了，知道了，你快去洗澡吧白王子。”

鹤房歪在床上，拿着遥控器无聊地切着台。浴室里传来了窸窸窣窣的水声。他换到了一个正在播放着什么不知名综艺的频道，视线却不由自主地从吵闹的电视画面飘到了旁边的蛋糕上。

它无辜地呆在那里。白岩把它拿回来的路上动作大了些，原本放在正中的蛋糕微微偏移，点缀的草莓有些歪了，奶油也蹭了一些在透明的包装盒上。鹤房盯着那个已经不太完美的蛋糕，起身下了床。我只是想要把它摆正罢了，鹤房说服着自己，悄悄解开了盒子上的丝带。

奶油接触到味蕾的瞬间，鹤房满足地弯起了嘴角。最近因为被强制减重，他已经快一周没有这么奢侈的补充糖分了。甜甜的味道顺着喉管进入胃部，大脑也被快乐的多巴胺占领。再吃一口，一口就好，鹤房想着，往嘴里又放进了一颗甜蜜的草莓。

白岩瑠姫擦着头发从浴室里出来的时候，看到的就是孩子气的恋人正在开心地大快朵颐。他有些无奈地靠着浴室的门框，“说了不许吃了，你是听不懂日语？”

鹤房被身后突然传来的声音吓了一跳，反应过来的时候，沾着奶油的嘴角已经来不及隐藏。他想挠挠头，可是看着指尖的奶油，又放下了手，破罐子破摔地说，“我日语不太好嘛。”

白岩带着浴室的水气走到了他的身边，俯身看了看蛋糕。“你还真行，这么一会吃了一半啊。我是不是还得谢谢你给我留了一半？”

“……我错了。”

“怎么办吧，你自己说。”

鹤房观察了一会恋人的脸色，看到了白岩眼底无奈的笑意。原来只是在装凶啊，他松了口气，“嘛嘛，我明天去健身房把这些热量都消耗掉总行了吧？”说完，他拿起蛋糕，用另一只手沾了更多的奶油，把手指递到了白岩的唇边，“别生气了，这家店的草莓蛋糕真的很好吃的，你尝尝？”

“别，我刷过牙了。”白岩偏过头去，想躲开逗猫的手指。鹤房却起了玩心，非要把奶油往恋人的唇上蹭，一不小心，倒是把奶油蹭到了白岩耳垂上。

猫咪瞪着他漂亮的眼睛，“鹤房汐恩，我才洗的澡！”可是他的脾气好像也被泡软了，气呼呼的责怪落到鹤房的耳朵里，反而像是撒娇一般。鹤房笑出声来，“啊，对不起对不起。我帮你擦掉，你别动啊。”

他把白岩潮湿的发梢别在了耳后，小心翼翼地拨弄起恋人的耳垂。他知道这人的耳朵敏感得很，果然不一会儿，指尖的耳垂就泛起了可爱的粉色。白色的奶油沾在上面，衬得耳部薄薄的皮肤更加滑腻。洗发水的香味和奶油的甜味纠缠在了一起，鹤房的玩心于是也变了味。

气氛变得暧昧起来。白岩扶住床沿，堪堪支撑着被鹤房勾起欲望的身体。他眼波流转，恰巧瞥见恋人手上的蛋糕已经摇摇欲坠。

“喂！你小心点！”

“嗯？！”

鹤房被这突然的提醒吓得一抖，连人带蛋糕一起失去了重心，这下正好，他抱着白岩摔到了床里，然后看着剩下的蛋糕全扣在了白岩浴袍半敞的胸口上。

4.

“你就非得在晚上吃这个破蛋糕吗！”

看着眼前的一片狼藉，洁癖发作的白岩像是忍耐到了极限。他开始数落起压在自己身上的罪魁祸首，“你重死了，明天就去给我减肥！还有，你看看这衣服，这地毯，这床单，今晚可怎么睡觉……”

“你的话太多了，瑠姫。”

鹤房看着身下人满是奶油的身体，只想堵住这位王子大人喋喋不休的嘴巴。他顺手捡起蛋糕上的白巧克力块，塞到了白岩的嘴里。“乖，好好叼着。”然后他凑近还没反应过来的恋人的耳边，缓慢又清晰地说道，“咬断了我就把你操怀孕。”

……他到底是在哪里学的这些骚话啊，白岩有些混沌地想。不过鹤房自然是没有打算给白岩留下思考的精力。他十分满意白岩不知所措的神情，欣赏了一会，又把恋人葱白的胳膊举过了头顶。再捡起刚才被随手扔在床上的蛋糕包装盒的丝带，缠绕住那双细瘦的手腕，“浪费食物可不好。”鹤房说着，解开了白岩松垮的浴袍，舔上了那层诱人的白色油脂。

舌尖触碰到身体的时候，鹤房感觉到了恋人的轻颤。他听见那人气呼呼的呼吸声乱了章法，随着自己的挑逗变得或急促或热烈。他轻轻舔过白岩的腹部，肚脐与腰际，贪婪地品尝着沾着奶油的细腻皮肤。身下的小猫被逗弄的有些痒，扭动着身体想要逃离即将被吃干抹净的展开。鹤房被撩的烦躁，用手箍住了白岩纤细的腰，“说了别乱动了，听话一点。”

白岩嘴里咬着那块碍事的巧克力，求饶的话语也变成了破碎的呻吟，从喉咙里溢出来些嗯嗯啊啊的声调，挠得鹤房更加急躁起来。他从恋人的胸口抹了一些奶油，然后涂在了白岩已经勃起的性器上。柱身沾了细滑的奶油，在鹤房的手里发出咕啾咕啾的声音。

贪吃的少年把头埋在盛满蛋糕的雪白胸口，一边吞食着松软的甜点，一边让恋人火热的欲望在他的手里溢出蜜汁。他感到白岩的身体变得紧绷起来，甚至急切地抬起了腰，不够，还想要更多，他的身体这样说道。

鹤房加快了手上的动作，又坏心眼地用牙齿厮磨起白岩挺立的乳首。不出所料的，身下的人发出了一声急促的呻吟。鹤房满足极了，说起了下流的情话，“瑠姫的乳头是甜的呢，会被吸出奶来吗？”好像要是要验证什么一般，他用力吮吸着恋人胸前的凸起。手里的性器又涨大了些，青筋剧烈地跳动着，鹤房知道这是白岩要射精的前兆。他快速地撸动了几下，伴着一声压抑的尖叫，爱人的精液混杂着奶油，毫无保留地喷溅在鹤房手上。

5.

白岩的胸膛剧烈地起伏着。嘴里含着的白巧克力块已经融化成乳白色的浓液，从他的嘴角溢了出来。鹤房最喜欢看白岩高潮之后的脸，平时总是能挑动他各种情绪的双眼变得涣散而失焦，看上去脆弱又色情。只有这种时候，他才是只温柔的家猫，能被控制，被调教，顺从主人每一个顽劣的欲望。

“巧克力，没有咬断呢，真听话。”鹤房亲了亲恋人的唇，收获了比巧克力还要甜一个轻吻。“那给你一点奖励吧，我的白王子。”

他站起身来，掬了一些沾在白岩锁骨上的奶油，胡乱涂抹在了自己昂扬的欲望上。拉起还在喘息的小猫，让他跪坐在自己身前。他被捆住的双手无力地垂在身前，抬着头呆呆地望着自己。鹤房差点被他这无辜的上目线看射了，赶紧定了定神，轻轻按着他的头，哄骗他来舔自己涂满奶油的性器。

恋人还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，乖顺得不可思议。他顺从地伸出一小段舌尖，像初生的奶猫舔食羊奶一般，小口小口地舔舐着面前的阴茎。“好吃吗？”鹤房坏心眼地逗他，得到了白岩黏糊糊的回答，“嗯，甜的。”

这可是你自己玩火了。于是鹤房捏住白岩的下巴，不管不顾地就把整根肉茎往他的嘴里送。白岩在床上虽然放得开，但是出于洁癖，总是不愿做blow job。如今趁着小猫没有反抗能力，鹤房终于一偿心愿。柔软的口腔内壁包裹着柱身，不知所措的舌尖偶尔扫过冠状沟，比起生理上的满足，恋人的眼角被逼出的生理泪水似乎更能满足他奇妙的征服欲。

但是可不能逼的太紧了，不然小猫也是要咬人的。被用牙齿轻轻报复了的鹤房想。他从恋人的口腔里抽出了火热的阴茎，把白岩翻了个身推倒在床上，然后整个人压了上去。他急切得像是第一次和心爱的人做爱一般，甚至来不及从床头柜里拿个安全套，龟头直接抵上了身下人泥泞不堪的后穴。

“已经做好扩张了，嗯？”

平日里完美的王子扔掉了他的矜持，急切地想要被填满，“洗澡的…时候…你快进来……”

进入的过程比想象的顺利，肠液混合着润滑剂，再配上残留的奶油，隐秘的乐园像是刚下过雨，被滋润得又湿又软。鹤房扶着白岩的腰，猛烈地冲刺着。他的恋人被干得神志不清，只能把身体交给本能，收缩他的肉穴，绞紧他的内壁，邀请在他体内作孽的肉棒进入更深的地方。

阴茎碾上白岩体内某个凸起的时候，鹤房清晰地听到了恋人颤抖地呜咽。他捞起身下快要化作奶油的爱人，低头堵住了他大口吸气的嘴唇。他用舌头侵略着白岩的口腔，似乎要吸走恋人嘴里带着巧克力甜味的所有空气。缺氧的吻带来窒息般的快感，他的小猫快要被逼疯了，眼泪口水混成一团，乱七八糟地粘在他漂亮的脸上。鹤房却不放过他，一次又一次地顶上他的敏感点，数十次的冲刺之后，白岩又被操到了高潮，哭喊着射出一股清液。高潮带来的痉挛夹的鹤房也到达了顶峰，他又抽插了几下，把比奶油还要浓稠的精液射在了恋人的身体里。

6.

甜点什么的，只要把热量消耗掉了就没关系嘛。鹤房把白岩拥在怀里，手指缠绕着潮湿的发丝，没头没尾地说。

“下次还是拜托你去健身房消耗吧，我真的不需要减重。”白岩没好气地踢了踢挂在自己身上的恋人，“起来，帮我清理干净！”

鹤房看着他的小脾气，心里的爱都要漫出来了。他把白岩瑠姫抱了起来，让他的双手环住自己的脖子，又吻了吻他的唇，“遵命，my sweetest honey.”

而至于第二天fan meeting的各种repo，比如鹤房君瘦了一点呀，白岩君昨晚很老实呀，以及由此产生的匿名区的一栋千层高楼呀，都是些后话了。


End file.
